


new perspective

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Jared came to get him, Kleinsen, One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Orchard, Ugh, could be, evan doesnt have a broken arm, evan is fucking edgy as fuck dude, evans dad is an ass, he isnt as anxious as canon!!, he runs away from home, i wrote this as a friendship but you can take it as shippy i guess, poor ev, still an insecure bean tho, theres a lot happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Alright then. I'm coming up. If I fall and break something, you're paying my insurance.” There was a cracking sound of wood and then a scoff, followed by: “And my hospital bill.”





	new perspective

**Author's Note:**

> \+ hi this is for nez,, just sayin
> 
> Id like to personally thank the be more chill soundtrack for making this possible-
> 
> otherwise id die whilst writing this
> 
> NOTE: Listen to this while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WR7U7_cKJw4

It was a specifically bad summer afternoon when Evan decided he'd rather be anywhere else but home. His dad decided to pay him a visit - along with his new wife - and things between him and Evan got heated, _well,_ fairly quickly. Strict, firm warnings turned into a full-on yelling show, and Evan decided he was having none of it. During an especially bad rant about how he's good for nothing, Evan rose to his feet, letting the hard wooden chair fall behind with a thump - which scared the hell out of everyone in the room - and with tears in his eyes ran up the staircase that led to his bedroom. He heard his dad’s - if he can still call him that - new wife speak, reassuring the man to stop whatever type a tantrum he was throwing and get himself together. _But it's too late for that now,_ Evan thought.

The door to his room were locked for quite a while to prevent anyone from barging in - which, nobody even tried to do - and even though the fact they forgot about him so quickly kind of hurt Evan, he was also glad he finally got some time to himself in peace.

When the unsettling feeling in his stomach and the hateful thoughts in his mind didn't stop roaming, Evan started packing his stuff. Not literally, he wasn't running away for like, a week - but enough to last him at least a day. He took the empty water bottles that were firmly stacked on his drawer, a few granola bars that were hidden in his nightstand, and a flashlight in case he got lost when the night falls. To be quite honest, he didn't have anything figured out, but all that really mattered was getting out of this hell of a situation. With a barely full backpack, he carefully tip toed down the stairs (which, thankfully, didn't creak) and once he figured the position of his mom and the “guests” and made sure he wasn't in their sight, he took a run for the door as quietly as possible and gently closed it. Then it was time to act quick.

He filled the empty bottles with water through a hose that Heidi usually used to water their garden. He shut the pipe and zipped his backpack, then took off down the street.

Evan thought about where he could go. Relatives were a no, since they would immediately call his mom - plus he didn't really like him anyway. Jared would probably make him leave in _some type of way_ because his “friend” didn't like having unwanted visitors without warning - especially not Evan. The park is dangerous, the playground is probably full of jocks, the school - he won't even think about _why_ the school wasn't a safe space… So the only thing he was left with was-

The orchard.

It was pretty old and abandoned, no one ever even went there and he could get to it before the sun sets, so yeah, the orchard it is.

The walk to the place calmed his mind on its own, so now all that it was left to do is find a nice tree to sleep under once he gets there. He thought about the trees he could find there, trying to mentally form a map in his head so he could go as far from the entrance as possible, but still manage not to get lost. The orchard _was_ pretty big, and anybody who paid it a visit with no preparations and without having a map or GPS or whatever had a big chance at getting lost. But thankfully, this wasn't the first time Evan was seeking for a hideout in the place.

The familiar fence came into his view and he ran towards it, then turned to his right and followed the fence until he found the hole in it. He wasn't the one who made it because he strictly believed that you didn't have the right to ruin things that aren't yours, but it was there and it was big enough for him to crawl through, so whoever made it had it on their own soul.

Sauntering further away from the main gate, he found the spot and dropped to his knees, crawling through the hole with ease and slight disgust at the sound his pants made while rubbing against the mud. Naturally, he now looked as if he crawled through literal _shit,_ but that was the last thing he was worried about at this point.

He didn't know how much time it took him to find the exact tree he was looking for, hell, he wasn't even sure if he _did_ find the right tree, but anything works when you're desperate, right?

He gripped the nearest branch, pushed himself up, then onto the next one. His hands thankfully weren't slippery so getting up wasn't too difficult.

Finally settling in the treetop, Evan watched as his feet hung towards the ground, and just how _far_ the ground was. He hasn't realized he had climbed up so high up until now. _Although,_ he thought to himself, _now it's far less likely for someone to see me. Not like anyone is ever around here, but still-_

Despite how often Evan came here and how he _always_ came here alone, today seemed to be an exception.

About a few feet away through a bunch of green leaves, Evan spotted a person _and they were moving right towards him._

Since he was far too high, Evan wasn't able to make out their face from the treetop, but if he were only a tiny bit closer, he was sure he could be able to determine if this “stranger” is really stranger.

Or was it someone he _knew?_

As they inched closer, Evan managed to make out a silhouette, short brown hair, red-ish flannel and possibly glasses. Which definitely reminded him of someone-

_“Evan!”_

Jared?

“Evan I know you're up there.” A beat of silence. “Seriously, I can see you. You're really fucking bad at hiding.”

Evan's hands gripped the branch underneath him even tighter, his knuckles turning white. _How did he find me?_

Jared was now standing directly underneath the tree, eyes narrowed and nose scrunched as he managed to stare Evan down through his glasses.

“You're not coming down, are you?”

All Evan did was shake his head no, then proceeded to pretend Jared isn't even there.

Meanwhile the other was crossing and uncrossing his arms, adjusting his glasses and walking in slow circles like some sort of a mastermind in a really deep thought.

“Alright then. I'm coming up. If I fall and break something, you're paying my insurance.” There was a cracking sound of wood and then a scoff, followed by: “And my hospital bill.”

Evan doubted Jared was capable of getting up on the tree - not as high as he was, at least. Knowing his “friend”, he'll seriously have to start saving money for when Jared breaks something falling off of this damn tree.

Once Jared was up, sitting down on the exact same branch Evan was sitting on, Evan didn't know if he should feel proud, relieved or irritated.

“So, that was quite a challenge. I have no idea how you do this, like, every day.” Jared yawned, promptly leaning against the trunk of the tree. He was panting, slightly out of breath and his face was red. “Now, why are you up here?”

“My dad decided to visit-”

“Let me guess, and you ran away because he was his usual asshole self, right?”

Evan flinched at that. “No! He's not that bad!”

“Oh really? Then what, did he send you to pick up walnuts up here? On this specific tree, god knows how far away from your home, in an abandoned orchard?”

“No. And this isn't even a walnut tree.”

“I knew that.”

Evan let out a snort. “Sure. And how did you find me anyway? And why? Did you get paid extra?”

Jared rose a finger matter-of-factly, “Actually, I came here with my free will. I mean, no cash or whatever. Your mom called and said you aren't in your room, then asked if you were here. I said no, and then decided to look for your ass because you're dumb and you could have been dead somewhere. So I came here. My instincts told me you were in your favourite hideout.”

“The insanely cool Jared Kleinman doing something selfless and not for money! What's next, an apocalypse? Where are the zombies, Jared?”

“Oh, shut the fuck up.”

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence, and then Jared decided to break it again.

“Actually, don't. I have a question.” He took a deep breath. “Why did you avoid me?”

Evan blinked in confusion. “What?”

“Why did you go here and not drop by my house?”

“Oh.” Evan chewed on the inside of his cheek. “I guess I just thought you w-wouldn't want to hang out with m-me.”

“Dude, what? We're friends, what the fuck Evan?”

“We're friends?”

“Woah, no shit, Sherlock. What did you think?”

“I thought you were hanging out with me for money. That's not friendship.”

“Dude.” Jared breathed through a chuckle. “Dude, you know that was a joke, right? Like the insurance thing? That was a joke. I was joking.”

“Sure, yeah. I k-knew that.”

Jared nudged him light enough to keep him from losing his balance. “Jesus Christ, man. Let's get out of here, you're insane for climbing up here every single fucking day.”

Evan let out a light laugh, “You could say I'm… Nuts.”

“I'll push you off this whatever-type-of-nut tree, Hansen, I swear to god.”

 

* * *

 

“Evan?”

“Hm?”

“What happened to your pants?”

“Oh, I crawled under the fence.”

“Evan, dude, you know the gate can actually open, right?”

“...No.”

**Author's Note:**

> \+ sup fellas
> 
> \+ you can interpret this as shippy or not,, but i did write this just to kind of warm up to their relationship bc there hasnt been a lot of jared and evan action in my fics and theyre all really focused on tree bros so!! I have some surprises for those two regarding Not Above Love tho, shh
> 
> \+ hope u liked this!! kudos and comments cure my anxiety and clear my skin and i scream abt every single one!! 
> 
> \+ sorry about any mistakes and/or errors!
> 
> \+ thanks for reading!!


End file.
